The Ideal
by 26Chapters
Summary: A vague pregnancy fic for myBlueprints who loves pregnant Abbie.
1. Chapter 1

It happens on an abnormal day. Abnormal, because a normal day for them involves the supernatural. The day it happens, nothing supernatural happens, it's not a normal day.

He's exhausted, and she, more than him. They never figured that doing regular police work and having free time to do nothing could be so tiring. It gets so tiring that by twelve noon, Abbie suggests that they call it a day, she can't take more of doing nothing.

She allows him to drive, even without his license. They drive to her house, because that's what she wants and it's final. They always go to the cabin, she whines like a child, they never go to her house. He accepts, because he doesn't mind where they go.

'This has me thinking,' he starts to say as they enter her house, 'What will we do once the seven years are over?'

She screws her face at him, failing to see what he's talking about, 'What do you mean?'

'We have been given a break from our daily duties, and yet we can't appreciate the nothingness. How is it that we aren't able to enjoy relaxation?'

She shrugs as though she doesn't care, she's not bothered by it at this very moment to be honest. She wants to sleep as in yesterday. 'Forget about it Crane.'

Her door closes behind him, and she moves deeper into the house. She knows what they would do when the seven years were over; they would feel dull in existence, because the adrenaline rush that came from saving the world would be gone. They would sit side by side and reminisce of all the things they did, and miss them terribly.

'I would very much like that we settled down after the seven years,' he tells her. She laughs.

'Do you find that amusing?' his face creasing.

'No,' her head shakes, 'I find you amusing.'

That explains nothing for him, but he lets it go. She's tired and he's just as tired, thinking deeply about anything will not help.

'I suppose we could do things we've never done before,' he tries again. This time sinking into a sofa.

Her eyebrows rise, 'Are there things we haven't done?' He can only shrug, there's nothing they haven't done. They've done it all. He laughs for a response.

She tells him that she's going to sleep, he can stay if he wants to, or he can drive himself to the cabin. He answers that he wants to sleep too, why don't they sleep together, he suggests. Abbie doesn't think about, her immediate answer is yes. They've done it a thousand times, when they were spending nights in motels or something kept her at the cabin.

She undresses because she can't sleep with her clothes on during the day, he asks if he can touch her. No problem, she replies, it's not like he hasn't seen her undressed before, and it's not like she doesn't know that he's always wanted to be intimate with her. It's no secret that they have feelings for each other.

They don't ask each other if that is what they really want, they take the plunge into physical intimacy, connecting themselves in the most deepest of ways. He smothers her into him afterwards and they immediately fall asleep.

It's late in the evening when she wakes up, feeling like she's experiencing her life for the first time. She gives him a deep kiss to wake him. The kiss leads them to panting in satisfaction next to each other. He confesses that he's still very sleepy, to which she suggests that they take a shower, have dinner and come back to sleep.

The shower doesn't go as planned; Abbie giggles and moans through the water falling from the shower head, Ichabod presses her firm against the shower wall, driving his part into her the best way he can. He tells her over and over and over that he can't get enough of her. She tells him that he'll have to mop up all that water they've splashed on the bathroom floor.

She doesn't have clothes to give him, so he wears a towel around his waist. Jenny has already prepared dinner for all of them; when she returned home earlier, she noticed Abbie's car, then went into her sister's room to talk, only to discover the two snuggled as one, sound asleep in Abbie's bed. She said a silent prayer of thanks that at last her sister and her was-not-boyfriend-before came to their senses and found each other.

'You guys look happy,' Jenny says.

'We've had an abnormal day,' Abbie answers with a shrug. The best day of her life. They weren't drunk, or urged to be together by fear of losing each other, they didn't happen because he was mourning the loss of his wife and needed comfort. Because all those things happened to them before, but they didn't come together. Their coming together, was the result of free will on both their sides, mutually consented and not masked behind false reasoning.

'Abnormal good I see,' her sister wiggles her eyebrows.

'Indeed,' Ichabod says, taking Abbie into his arms and hugging her tightly.

It's a month and two weeks later that she heavily suspects she's pregnant. She doesn't suffer with morning sickness or any of those things that she's heard people talk about, the only difference she feels is the acute sharpness of her senses. All of them. She's extremely sensitive to touch especially. He can't touch her without igniting her libido. She feels sorry for him sometimes. Only sometimes.

She doesn't know the best way to break the news to him.

'I have something to tell you,' she says one day in the Archives. The smell of his latte is making her queasy enough to keep her distance from him.

'What is it?'

'Something you should know, but I'm not going to tell you until I've decided what I'm going to do. I just want you to know that I'm keeping something from you.'

Luckily, he doesn't need much convincing, he knows she would never lie to him.

She buys at least six tests, and takes them in the precinct toilet. All are positive, and now that she's looking at herself, she can see that her belly is starting to show. It's really not, but she believes it. She cries for ten minutes, thinking of the terrible injustice she's created for an innocent human being. Their child would grow up in a world where his or her parents spend their days chasing demons. With four years still to go, the poor innocent soul would never have a peaceful life. Besides, they already had a child, the first one they ever created together, Kindred, and half the time they didn't know what he did with his life. He would occasionally show up to defend them, then run off again.

She thinks of how she will break the news to him. He would be over the moon, she knows that. It's the one comfort she has at least. Days go by, the days turn into two weeks without her saying anything to him.

It takes her collapsing out in the Sleepy Hollow sun to go see a doctor. He helps her to the car and in seven minutes, they're in the emergency room. He paces up and down, worried about her. Of late, she's been acting strangely. They don't live together, but when they were together, he would pick up all the strange things about her. He suspects that she is suffering from some form of modern illness that he hasn't yet learned about, perhaps the very thing she is keeping from him.

He takes her home two hours later, tucking her into bed.

'I'm pregnant,' she says.

'You're with child?'

'I know the timing is less than ideal, but I want the child,' she adds.

'I want our child too.' His emotions are a mess, going haywire all over his body, he can't decide what he loves more; her for being pregnant or the actual pregnancy.

'We'll make wonderful parents,' he can't help puffing his chest out. She's resting her head on his lower back, a places he's currently taken to liking on him.

'Let's just hope Kindred doesn't feel threatened by his brother or sister. He has a mean streak.'

He only laughs, because he's never been happier in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've learned apparently, that when it comes to ff, there are no such things as one-shots, there's always a soul that wants a second piece. So here you go soul, for you...**

She refused for them to live together. He thought it would be best, he would be closer to her and her pregnancy, and they'd spend that much time together. Her answer was a straight no, even if she died and was reincarnated, the answer to that suggestion would always be no, she didn't want them living together. His argument was, if she didn't want them living together, then she really didn't want to be with him, that she was pretending to love him, all the while not really meaning what she said. She thought he was being childish.

Eight days after decidedly not sleeping at her house, he had too much of only seeing her at work and not waking up next to her. He came bearing her favourites sweets and apologised for having stayed away so long. She called him and idiot, a double idiot for being an idiotic idiot, and then she cried uncontrollably when he hugged her.

'Never again, shall I leave you,' he told her. When they went to bed, he gently nudged her to tell him why she didn't want them living together. Three out of seven nights they were sleeping at her house or the cabin anyway. Yes, she agreed, trying hard to keep her yawning to a minimum, but if they started living together, she wouldn't look forward to seeing him on the days they didn't wake up entangled together, and she wouldn't have that thing of showing up unexpected and making his day (or night, depending). It would take away the newness of their relationship, she told him.

'We've been together going for four months now,' he said, 'there's nothing new there.' He discovered after a few seconds that she'd fallen asleep, that she'd probably not heard what he said.

Two days later, she slips in the shower. He can't understand how that happened. One minute he was with her in the cubicle, and the next, she was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

'Let's get married,' he said on their way to the emergency room. She didn't want them living together, and he didn't want any more accidents happening to her while she was pregnant.

'You just want us to live together,' she called him out.

'I love you,' he pretended to not know what she was talking about, 'Is it so wrong that I want you to be my wife?'

'It is when your intentions aren't pure. For example if you drew me a bath tonight and sung me praises about my worth to you, I wouldn't hesitate in saying yes to marrying you.'

That shut him up nicely. He had some thinking to do.

The doctor did a scan, and all he could see was an obscure shape moving about slowly; he couldn't believe that was their baby.

'Do they all start like that?' he asked on their way back. He still couldn't understand how something like a cloud could transform into a human baby.

'Did you think they were fully formed from conception?'

'I didn't think they would look like floating _air_.'

She laughed at him, his silly way of thinking actually, 'Just wait until it looks like a lizard...and then they get this overly huge head...you'll be traumatized.' She herself had been traumatized at first when she saw the pictures in the pregnancy books.

Two months went by and she developed a bump, it was fairly smaller than she expected at four months, so they went back to the doctor. Both months had been difficult in the sense of the supernatural. She broke her wrist twice, and he was stabbed with an arrow by some imp. It was a wonder their last fight didn't cause her to miscarry.

'Triplets?' they asked in unison. They both expected something to be wrong, that somehow the baby was underdeveloped or lacking something. Particularly lacking something, because she mostly forgot to take her vitamins on the days they had to rush out of the house. Bless her sister for always keeping tabs and making her swallow the tablets the minute she got home.

'Or they could be twins,' the doctor said calmly, noting the shocked expressions on their faces.

'Then why am I so small?'

'In some pregnancies, when it's more than one child, the foetuses normally gather closer together to keep the belly from expanding too much. Imagine how you would look like with triplets!'

She neither understood what the doctor said, nor cared to understand, all she knew was that she was possibly going to have three children.

Their drive home was a quiet one. She had much to think about, and he had more to plan for. He drew her a bath (because showers were a risk) and washed her back. He only wished he didn't have to return to the cabin.

'We can't have three children,' she said in a panic to Ichabod, 'We really can't have three children.'

'It's a blessing don't you think?' he asked. He thought it was. If he was lucky, they could have three children in her next pregnancy too and they would ever again go through pregnancy.

'We're constantly not here, and when we are, we're tired. Those children will never see us...they'll be neglected, and they'll hate us...we can't have three children.'

'We will work it out,' he said, kissing her lips gently. It was all he could think to get her to stop thinking about it too much. She smiled into the kiss. The next thing he knew, he was fully clothed in the tub with her, boots and all.

'Let's get married,' he said to her. It wasn't the best time, it was a little impulsive at the moment, but his hands were under water doing something very impulsive between her legs, and she wouldn't stop making whimpering sounds; it was the best time.

'Okay,' she moans leaning her back into his chest, 'Okay.'

It took a week longer than he wanted, but they finally got married. Flesh eating demons and strange warrior demons attacked them for six days, rendering the two of them unable to get away for a marriage ceremony at the magistrates' office. On day seven, they successfully defeated both creatures. They spent twenty minutes looking for the perfect rings, because if they couldn't have the perfect wedding, they could have their dream rings. In another twenty minutes, they were exiting the office of the magistrate hand in hand, making plans to return to the Archives to do research. As they were signing their certificate, her phone rang and the Sherriff asked her to come in for a special case that didn't seem to have an explanation.

'So,' he helped her down the stairs of the court house, 'where shall we live?' Her answer was only a wicked smile, and lips pressed together.

Inaccurately so, he liked to think that he discovered her most protected secrets in a week. They weren't secrets as such, rather things he never would've found out if he didn't live with her. And he didn't discover them in a week, it was actually in seven days. Seven separate non-consecutive days, during four separate consecutive weeks.

The first day, it was nighttime and he was enjoying a cooking show on TV when she walked in sounding extremely bothered. Forty five minutes later, he learned that getting his wife back, only required silence and a kiss.

He walked to her, his feet only stopping when they stood a breath from her.

Naturally (on their own accord), his arms surrounded her waist, while his face leaned into hers until his lips make contact with hers. It was a small gentle kiss, designed only to let her know that he was glad to see her, that he loved her. He didn't give her time to respond or reject him.

The kiss brought a short gasp from Abbie, probably of surprise. He pulled back to watch her face perfectly in silence, still keeping his arms around her. He expected her to fuss, to say words of disapproval, she didn't. Her eyes lit up, a smile shone on her lips, and she cuddled into him.

'You're right,' she told him as her arms went around him.

'What am I right about?' Surely he didn't speak?

Her head lifted from his chest to gaze into his eyes, 'You aren't the source of my problems.' That was good to know, he hadn't been all too convinced of the fact.

'Perhaps not today...' he offered.

'Not ever,' she corrected him, 'and even if you were, you love me, that more than makes up for it.'

He appreciated that she said that rubbing a hand to her belly.

He learned that she didn't like to shave her legs. The upside of that was that he got to do it for her. Oh and what rewards he got for shaving her legs!

He learned that she said things she didn't mean only because she would never mean them.

He learned that when she was upset with him, she stormed out for air, only to send him a text that the weather was bad outside and he had to come get her. They always walked back hand in hand, even if outside was just ten steps from the front door.

He learned she couldn't bake. Not she didn't like to, or she didn't, she couldn't bake. She tried so many times to make cupcakes and muffins, but somehow, she never got the heating or the pre-mixed mixture mixed correctly. He adored that about her.

He learned that she actually liked to be called Grace. It was an accident when he called her Grace that day, but she lit up and asked him to call her Grace more often. He didn't. Not often anyway.

He learned that she liked to lie on his back. Even before they were married she liked to, but there was more to it that had a lot to do with her pregnancy.

By the sixth month of her pregnancy, they moved to the cabin for a while. She needed fresh air. She also needed, that he didn't touch her. At all. She got cranky if he so much as laid a finger on her that he started sleeping on the couch. That was an extremely difficult month for him, especially when it came to their jobs. He couldn't pull her up if she fell or help her in anyway. If it weren't for Kindred, they would've lost their battle early into the sixth month. He was growing frustrated that he couldn't touch her, and she was bothered by the fact that her husband couldn't touch her.

'I miss you,' she sat next to him, avoiding any contact with him. the thing with touch was, she would feel extremely hot and her head would start to hurt and suddenly she would feel ready to blow.

'I miss you too,' he said, 'I wish you weren't going through this.'

'Me too. I miss being held when I sleep. I miss kissing you.'

'I hope it wanes after the birth of our children.'

'It will,' she said with assurance, more to convince herself.

It did go away, because three days later, she was in the delivery room clutching his arm for support as she pushed the three children out of her. He didn't feel how she was hurting him, because the sounds of her screams were causing him to worry. He didn't know she was capable of screaming in that way.


End file.
